


simple love wasn't written for us

by freolia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Time Skip, Sleepy Cuddles, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freolia/pseuds/freolia
Summary: Tooru let his eyes flutter closed. The mattress shifted as Hajime shifted, slow and lazy to sit and stretch.Sated, a smug thought sounded somewhere.Hajime certainly wasn't the only one.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	simple love wasn't written for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagarella25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/gifts).



> HI BAGA. SORRY IT'S LATE. LOVE YOU SO SO SO MUCH. HAPPY WHITE DAY <3

Tooru let his eyes flutter closed. The mattress shifted as Hajime shifted, slow and lazy to sit and stretch. _Sated_ , a smug thought sounded somewhere.

Hajime certainly wasn't the only one.

"Was that... good?" Wakatoshi asked, fumbling over his words. A stark contrast to just minutes ago, - assertive, big hands wrapped around an ankle, pressed into a thigh, indomitable strength. As powerful as Tooru had hoped from Japan's cannon. It was such a strange thought to think he'd feared Ushijima Wakatoshi once.

He laughed, breathless. Impressions left in his muscle, in his retinas. Wakatoshi burning into him, trapping him against Hajime's chest, the three of them moving to their own rhythm. It hadn't been easy - the world has never let Tooru have anything _easy_. But anything worth having for Tooru, he's had to chase with his whole heart. _This._ This was worth having.

"Good?" He asked, lightly, mockingly. "It'll do, I guess."

"Oi. Don't ruin things." Hajime said, not even bothering to try and sound annoyed.

Tooru felt the corners of his mouth pull, letting his teeth dig into the flesh of his lip. "What are you going to do about it, Iwa-chan?"

There was a long enough silence for him to open his eyes. Hajime was watching him, eyes dark and intense. "You need us to show you again?"

A large, warm hand settled over his waist. Wakatoshi shuffled closer across the bed, tugging Tooru into his broad chest. "Hajime, I'm not sure -"

"You don't think I could do round two?" Tooru asked, vaguely indignant behind the satisfied lethargy. He made a cursory attempt to shove at Wakatoshi's arm, which tightened into his skin.

"I don't wish to hurt you," Wakatoshi answered instead, earnest and blunt. Fingers combed through his hair, still a little unsure of their place.

Hajime scoffed, one hand reaching out to twine with Tooru's without either of them having to look. "Brattykawa would deserve it, Toshi."

"Maybe next time we can test your limits," Wakatoshi hummed into the back of Tooru's neck. It was a little terrifying how unaware he was of the effect he had on Tooru as he gulped, shifting. Suddenly incredibly aware of the press of Wakatoshi all down his back.

Hajime grinned as he watched the pair of them, shifting closer. His free hand drifted, falling easily to the taper of Tooru's hip, noses brushing together. "That sounds like a good plan," he murmured, enough intent to make Tooru shiver. "You never did know when to stop."

"You two are so mean to me," Tooru whispers, a little too wrecked to manage a proper whine. _Mean_ was the last word.

The gentle touches and strokes were a world away from the bruises pressed into hips, sharp thrusts and pulled hair, words whispered against his lips hardly recognisable from the mouth that huffed and swore and bit his neck but there had always been such value in both when they came from someone like Hajime. And later, someone like Wakatoshi.

"I feel so gross," he tried to complain, wriggling where he was trapped between them.

"You feel how you are then," came from one side, "Would you like me to run you a bath?" from the other.

Two ends of a spectrum in every way he could really think, but, Tooru thought, sighing and sinking back into Wakatoshi's warmth as he cupped a hand to Hajime's neck to pull him into a slow, lazy kiss:

He really did need them both the same.


End file.
